


Love Tokens (#206 Draw)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [24]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Tokens (#206 Draw)

  
It wasn’t his birthday or any holiday. The packaged had found his small Quantico dorm room anyway. He opened the box carefully. Inside was another box wrapped in red paper. He tore the paper and opened the box. Inside was a black spiral bound book and an array of pencils.

Ian read the note.

_Ian_   
_I noticed you’re always doodling in the margins. You’re worse than my students. Thought you might like something proper to sketch in._   
_Love, C_

Ian blinked at the word.

Love

He picked up the thick book and began to carefully draw Charlie’s face from memory.


End file.
